


notes

by minhospredebutglasses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, idk what’s really gonna happen whoops, yep these are all the tags i am adding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhospredebutglasses/pseuds/minhospredebutglasses
Summary: in which a boy writes complicated notes for his crushes to decipher.





	1. m

**Author's Note:**

> okay so disclaimer
> 
> this work is not based off of “to all the boys i’ve loved before” in fact i never even knew the plot when i had the idea

seungmin wrote notes.  
notes that were hard to figure out.  
notes that could take hours, days, even weeks.  
but the notes were always to someone.

at the start seungmin wrote simple notes, all in his language, all normal, all to his family and friends.  
but then he learnt other ways to write them, make them complicated and painful to figure out.  
he started writing them to other people, people who wouldn't figure them out.  
if they did, he'd be screwed.

seungmin writes all his notes in his diary, then translates them into the new complicated format and sends them off.  
his best friend, jisung, was actually quite shocked when seungmin did start delivering the notes.  
you see, seungmin was a decently shy boy who barely had the ability to stand in front of the class and deliver a speech, so when seungmin gave his crushes the notes, to their face, jisung was shocked, impressed nonetheless.

seungmin wrote many notes and handed them off to the boys he liked, each coming to him with confusion and frustration written on their face the next day, having spent the entire night trying to figure the note out, seungmin knew they wouldn't, that's why he handed them to them so boldly instead of just putting them in their mailboxes like a secret admirer would.  
sure, they'd probably figure out that the red-head liked them one day, but that time would be ages away.

-

every note was labeled by a word. although the boys could not figure out the word, it did not matter. each word was something special to him, something he loved about each boy.

for example, his last note he gave to his first crush, it said "smile" although it was in numbers, just like the rest of the note. of course the numbers didn't represent the alphabet in the typical way as in 1 equals a, but as in 1 equals the first letter of your name.

the note before that he gave to his second crush, it said "moles", it was backwards and upside down.

his letters were confusing and he knew that.  
some less confusing then others but confusing nonetheless.


	2. a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first boy

it was the first few days of spring when he fell in love with the first boy; jeongin.

at first he thought it was just the love all of them shared for the boy.  
jeongin was the youngest out of his friend group, therefore ended up with a lot of love.

it took a couple of diary entries to realise he was in love with the boy.

 

the first entry was about how the two of them went to the park on a saturday evening. 

the day wasn’t magical nor terrible, just a normal day if anything. he met up with jeongin in a cafe, the one around the corner from the park. they ordered hot chocolates as neither liked the taste or smell of coffee, jeongin made sure to ask for more marshmallows in his, seungmin told him he’d end up killing himself with the amount of sugar he inhales, but also ended up asking for more. once they got their hot chocolates they found a place to sit, at the top level right in the corner, jeongin mentioned how it was strange for a cafe to have another level which seungmin agreed to.  
once they finished they put their coats on and paid the cashier, leaving to go to their original destination; the flower shop. he had to admit that the flower shop was a strange one, not the typical flowers such as roses and daises, actually, there were barely any flowers, their logo was a venus fly trap, amongst other things.  
to get to the flower shop they had to pass through the park, this caused them to not end up anywhere near the flower shop. you see, they spotted the playground and they could be very childish at times and this was one of them.

“last one to the swings is a rotten egg!” jeongin yelled out. as jeongin beat seungmin to the swings (seungmin says it just because the boy had a head start) the taller boy yelled out “if i’m the rotten egg then you’re the mouldy toast!” and ran off to the slide.  
this went on for about an hour, them realising it was 5:30pm stopped it. 

they sat down on the grass that was damp due to the mildew of spring. the yelling of other kids drowned out by their exhaustion, “hyung?” “yes innie?” “why are you so slow?”

he believes that might have been the starting point for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter up!
> 
> tbh i actually had 90% of this finished but didn’t have the motivation to continue it (idk why) but i read the (3) comments that were left on the last chap and i guess that inspired me so yes, shoutout to the two people who left them, we stan
> 
> HELP
> 
> IDK HOW THE END NOTES FOR THE FIRST CHAP GOT PUT HERE   
> HOW DO I FIX IT  
> ANYWHO JUST IGNORE IT FOR THE MEANTIME  
> yikes. caps. 
> 
> also, yes this chap is short. tbh all chaps are gonna be short. (i had the urge to make a reference to changbin but i will resist)


	3. y

the second entry seungmin had for jeongin was the day at the beach. it was still spring but summer was rapidly approaching.

 

it was a thursday morning when chan asked if seungmin and jeongin wanted to go to the beach with him and woojin, he said the weather was going to be hot and they've run out of zooper doopers.  
jeongin immediately agreed, he said he was already melting due to the heat.

-

the beach wasn't anything spectacular, it wasn't even that great. there were people sunbaking under umbrellas, which seungmin voiced his confusion as to why the umbrellas completely disregarded the point.

seungmin knew that on the far left side of the beach there were hills of dried seaweed that dogs would roll in due to the smell. on the far right side of the beach there was an amusement park, small but surprisingly had a lot of rides. 

seungmin could see a Mr Whippy parked slightly off in the distance and immediately started pulling the three other boys in that direction.  
woojin decided to go plain, a single vanilla whirl with chocolate topping that dried before he could even bring it to his mouth. chan went with nuts and a flake, not too flashy but not too boring (in his humble opinion). seungmin _had_ to get a double sherbet flake, the only reasonable option he said, might not be the most "out there" choice but he genuinely enjoys it, jeongin on the other hand tried to convince them that a double chocolate dipped ice-cream with sherbet, sprinkles, nuts AND a flake was the _only_ correct thing to go with, chan immediately argued that it's not even on the list, jeongin still ended up with his complex monstrosity.

they found a spot to put their towels and bags down. laying the towels down and successfully not getting any sand on it was near impossible but they somehow succeeded, partially... and by "partially" i mean complete failure. sand was everywhere, literally, it was a beach.  
jeongin was already running towards the water when they got as much sand off the towels as they could, screaming something about eggs. seungmin ran after him, deciding that he's done enough "responsible" for the day and he could leave that task with the eldests, even though he knew they'd be following suit very soon. 

when seungmin got to the shore, jeongin was nowhere to be found. he looked around, finding no sign of him on the beach nor in the ocean, so he walked along where the sand and water met, until a hand grabbed his ankle. he wouldn't admit it, but he was a very high pitch screamer, in his defence: if something grabs his ankle at the beach he’s going to think it’s a shark, if it’s on the sand he’s going to think it’s a super advanced jellyfish. turns out it was just jeongin playing a prank, seungmin made sure to get him back by whacking him with some seaweed.

after their little, “beach plant fight” as jeongin called it, they decided that building a sandcastle would be a good idea. they didn’t have any buckets or anything so they knew it would be somewhat of a flop. the process of making the decorative pile of sand went some like this: they had to run to scoop up water and bring it back to put on their “sand castle” before it would leak out of their hands, they found the biggest and weirdest shells they could and plopped them on the castle in a somewhat organised mess, they got piles of seaweed and put it around the bottom of the castle and around the moat they carved in, they found crabs and other sea creatures and claimed that this was their new home.  
by the end of it all they had a pile of decorative sand that was so tall it reached seungmin’s knees.

woojin and chan decided to leave after an hour saying that it was even too hot for the beach. seungmin and jeongin on the other hand stayed for hours, till the sun decided to dip beneath the ocean and away from peeking eyes. it was still warm when they left, even though it was as dark as coal. they took the train back (chan taking the car didn’t leave them another option), jeongin ended up falling asleep on the elder’s shoulder after battling to keep his eyelids open. seungmin didn’t mind, it just meant he had to keep awake himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. sorry i haven’t updated in like three weeks.  
> you see, even though i live in australia and have about four different beaches that i can walk down the street to, i know absolutely nothing about what people do at them. i simply don’t like the ocean.  
> plus i also got stuck at a single word and couldn’t move on (so thank you to my good friend @/_youngthek (on ig) for remembering that shore was a word).
> 
> but yes, to make up for the lack of update i made it somewhat longer. like 300 words longer.
> 
> anywho, i’ll make sure to actually post the next chapter soon. and i mean that.
> 
> (after rereading this, my childish ass realised that i wrote chan’s ice cream as “nuts and a flake” and if that isn’t a sexual innuendo i don’t know what is. i’m currently laughing my ass off because of it.)
> 
> (i had this ready to post two days ago but i didn’t have wifi rip)


	4. b

hyunjin was his second crush. a name all too familiar throughout his life.

they met when they were seven, but seungmin only realised he liked the other boy at sixteen.

they were in seungmin’s backyard when he realised.  
they had tired limbs from the day of exercise, laying on the grass was a massive relief for their bodies. they lay there for hours on end, talking about their memories together up until that very moment. “do you remember when we met?” hyunjin had asked, “how could i not? we were seven. we walked home from school and even though we went to different schools and our routes home were different, we still went past the same crossing,” seungmin had answered. “when we met at the zebra crossing each day we’d only jump on the white stripes for a reason that no one can even remember,” the taller boy had laughed. 

“remember the fort we put up every weekend for a year straight when we were nine?” seungmin recalled, “the one with star fairy lights?” “yeah, i remember. i’m pretty sure we also attempted to stick those glow in the dark stars on the sheets, but they fell off because the blutack didn’t like material.”

“didn’t you eat a ladybug accidentally back in seventh grade and cry about it for four hours straight?” the shorter boy asked to which the other boy replied, “oh god, don’t remind me! i still can’t believe i ate carl!” “carl? you named the thing?! oh my god hyunjin!”

 

they ended up falling asleep on the grass, hyunjin’s arm underneath seungmin’s head as a pillow, limbs draped over one another.

when seungmin woke up, he didn’t wake up to see hyunjin sleeping peacefully or to be engulfed by his limbs in a messy sort of hug. no. he woke up to see hyunjin’s face in the ground, grass stains on his cheeks. somehow the taller boy had also ended up hugging his own leg.  
seungmin had laughed at the taller boy’s misfortune, taking his phone out to take a couple of photos for blackmail.

hyunjin woke up about five minutes later, groaning in pain due to the uncomfortable position he was in. “minnie, how did i end up like this?!” “i don’t know hyun, you move around a lot in your sleep, remember?” “oh, right. i should be strapped in whilst i sleep so i don’t break my back one day.”

 

they ended up getting up off of the ground about ten minutes later, going upstairs to have a shower.  
hyunjin’s family wasn’t exactly the most well off in terms of money, so the two boys had grown up having showers together to not make the water bill so costly. they found nothing wrong with it, to them, it was completely normal.  
sure, when they started going through puberty and their classmates told them about everything their parents do when they’re not home, it was a little awkward and they tried to avoid it as much as possible, but came to the conclusion that ''they’re both boys and boys don’t do that stuff together, because, how would that work?''

seungmin had to clean the grass off of hyunjin’s face because the latter was absolutely terrible at directions. it was oddly intimate, but they didn’t notice, this was normal to them remember?  
“minnie?” “yeah hyun?” “you’re pretty,” “and you’re falling back asleep.”

perhaps that was when he noticed, perhaps it was when he woke up, perhaps it was that night when they were simply talking, perhaps it was all of them. he didn’t know exactly. all he knew was that at some point in those moments he realised he was in love, he just didn’t acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, i know. it took longer then i meant it to.  
> but i simply had no idea as for what to write at the end, so i changed it up a bit.
> 
> ultimately i had a bit of writers block along with no ideas.
> 
> but now i have a source of ideas and i hope chapters will come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, i have decided to write something. cool cool.  
> i currently have another chapter (and book) in the works and they won't take too long so yeah.
> 
> i'll probably update decently regularly.
> 
> if you have any questions just comment them!
> 
> okay i gotta go binge watch steven universe!
> 
> bye!
> 
> (this is also on my wattpad (thatwaslayme)  
> and if you wanna converse or something then  
> ig: thatwaslayme  
> twt: endingstars)
> 
> i realise now that the chapter was short but eh


End file.
